


Cap

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cap

Clint wonders what,  
Phil might have thought,   
Captain America being a fugitive.   
Probably cool.  
Clint joins Cap's side.  
It hurts him to stand against Natasha,   
But he genuinely believes Barnes is innocent.   
And Clint has always been big on second chances.   
Especially if the person is brainwashed.   
He admires Steve for standing against the government.   
Such friendship is rarely seen.  
Clint knows Phil would have,  
Stood with Cap.  
His handler was big not giving the person benefit of the doubt.   
He hopes their is no lasting damage not.


End file.
